herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chrome Dokuro
Chrome Dokuro also known as Nagi is a protagonist from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Nagi was a very shy girl with no friends and parents that didn't really care about her. After she tried to rescue a cat from being hit by a car she ended up in the hospital on the verge of dying with most of her organs damaged. Nagi's mother refused to give up her organs for her daughter. Mukuro sensed her and agreed to give her illusionary organs if she would act as his vessel. Nagi accepted which led to him renaming her Chrome Dokuro. Later in the Mist Ring Battle against the Varia, Chrome fought Mammon but was defeated by him. Mukuro showed up to save her defeating him in the process. Chrome then ended up being held hostage in order to force the Yamamoto and Gokudera to surrender their rings. Ryohei showed up to save them. During the Future Arc, she was transported to the future where she was confronted by a member of the Millefiore Family. Mukuro helped her defeat him and she was transported to the Vongola Family's base. After Mukuro was defeated by Byakuran her organs started to fail. Using her abilities she was able to restore them and participate in the Invasion of the Merone Base using her illusions to herself, Hibari and Kusakabe. After returning from the past the other girls started worrying about Chrome as she was not eating. This changed as she befriended them. She did not take part in the Choice Battle. Chrome went back to the past for the Inheritance Sucession. After her encounter with the first Mist Guardian Daemon Spade she started behaving strangely. This prompted the other girls to see if she was okay. It was the revealed Daemon had used mind control on Chrome. He then trapped her and the other girls in an illusion with limited oxygen. She eventually broke the illusion and Daemon gave her the inheritance expressing interest in Mukuro who had appeared to save her again. Returning to the future Chrome aided Tsuna in fight against Torikabuto by using her box weapon to see his illusions. She also delivered the box weapon to Mukuro before fainting after seeing the adult version of him After returning to the past again, Chrome was stalked by a member of the Simon Family. He later kidnapped her after the rest of the Vongola were defeated. It turned out that Julie had been possesed by Daemon Spade. He told Chrome he had made her organs while on the island and his plan to destroy the Vongola and Simon families. Chrome refused to help Daemon leading him to brainwash her. He then used her as bait to lure out Mukuro. After his fight with Daemon he left Chrome to Tsuna believing he had defeated him. Daemon took possession of his body forcing Mukuro into his and Chrome's box weapon until after Daemon was defeated. Chrome then enrolled into Tsuna's school but was seen to be very sad. This was because of her being kicked out of Kokuyo Land by Mukuro. It turns out he arranged for her finances and a welcoming party was held for her. Chrome ended up being sick which led Mukuro to check up on her. He stated her condition had gotten worse and to tell him everyting about or she would die. During the second battle of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow Chrome insisted on fighting alongside Tsuna despite being sick. She later helped Mukuro defeat several Vindice by combining her powers with his. Later, Chrome used her illusions to help fool Team Bermuda but her watch was destroyed along with other members of Tsuna's group to prevent them from helping Tsuna. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Related to Villain